


【带卡】男朋友是我爱豆

by chidori_child



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidori_child/pseuds/chidori_child
Summary: 故事梗概：网络写手与热心读者的温情互动。脑洞体，写巨烂。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	【带卡】男朋友是我爱豆

**Author's Note:**

> 超级大预警：全部都是关于车，但是就是没有真的车。  
> It’s called: Driving without a car.

大学毕业那年，宇智波带土在实习单位对面找了一间出租屋。室友卡卡西说自己是隔壁大学文学系研究生，遛狗的时候帕克停在这栋楼死活不肯走，所以断定这是一块风水宝地，适合人类与犬类共同居住。带土也跟卡卡西交代，自己是对面宇智波房产公司的实习生，因为不想下班时间也和公司的人相处，所以就自己搬出来住了。

带土是一个性格开朗，热情友好的男孩子，他很愿意把自己的生活趣事和工作经历分享给室友（不管对方爱不爱听），成天在卡卡西耳朵旁边逼逼叨叨。而卡卡西是一位安静又耐心的听众（虽然他大多数时候都在发呆），截至目前，两人相处十分融洽。

然而带土有一个很小众的爱好，一直瞒着室友没说。

他喜欢看小黄文。

男的和男的上床那种。

他平时爱上一个叫「亲热天堂」的小网站，上面有个他一直热切关注的写手，网名叫「秋刀鱼咸值高」。秋刀鱼堪称那个网站的秋名山车神，能把一辆车开出直升机的视角和火箭的速度。他笔下的故事情节新颖不俗套，人物刻画有血有肉，动作戏的部分花样层出不穷，一招一式都别出心裁，诚意满满，质量上乘，实打实的叫人看到就爽到，绝对不是那种三流写手随便整几个不靠谱的烂梗糊弄人的那种。

带土在那个小网站上没少给秋刀鱼点赞收藏打赏，上学那会儿零花钱基本都砸在这位文豪身上了。他还在评论区自豪地说，自己一直默默陪伴在秋刀鱼身边，一步一步见证了秋刀鱼的成长，从一尾小鱼苗长成抹香鲸。

最近秋刀鱼开了一个新坑：两个同居的室友住在出租屋里，一来二往双箭头锐不可当，眼看就要把那层形同虚设的窗户纸捅个大窟窿，可是就是倔强地憋着谁也不肯先开口，愣是在每一个孤单寂寞的深夜各自想着对方的身子吃着代餐，做着见不得人的小动作。

剧情进展到这里，暧昧的气氛已经推向巅峰，离轰轰烈烈的都市爱情就差那么临门一脚。

由于整个故事过于引人入胜，作为一个走心又走肾的读者，带土情不自禁把自己代入到场景之中，幻想自己是剧中男主。每天看到自己那位银毛室友的时候，也多了一分男主看男二的奇妙情愫，越看越顺眼。

即便排除小说情节的影响，客观地说，卡卡西这个人长得像男团爱豆，打扮也挺潮，看上去确实是一种视觉享受。而且，在靠近卡卡西的时候，带土发现对方身上有一种令人五迷六道的神秘清香，据说是洗发水的味道，并且他那只长得皱皱巴巴的小狗也用同一种。

带土也想拥有卡卡西同款清香。有一天洗澡的时候，他偷偷把卡卡西一整瓶洗发水都浇在自己脑袋上了。但是偷洗发水这事儿纯属一时冲动，他完全没有考虑到后果，于是等到一会儿卡卡西洗澡的时候，浴室里传出一阵史无前例的高分贝投诉：

“宇智波带土！你是不是把我洗发水用完了！！”

“我……我没有！”带土做贼心虚地狡辩道。

“你没用怎么一整瓶都空了！是帕克学会自己给自己洗头了么？“卡卡西没好气地说，”从外面柜子里给我拿一瓶新的。”

“哦。”

带土灰溜溜地跑去拿了一瓶新的洗发水，推开浴室的门准备递进去，突然意识到这是一个比想象中更为艰巨的任务。

“磨蹭什么。给我。”

卡卡西松松垮垮裹着一条浴巾站在池子里。

话虽说得狠，但他的眼神毫无愠意，朦朦胧胧扑朔迷离，瞳眸中噙着一缕薄雾，脸上微微泛起一抹绯色。他全身笼罩在浴室氤氲的水雾之中，细腻白皙的皮肤上还有水珠性感地一粒一粒悠然滚落，顺着笔直的锁骨滑到坚挺的胸肌，再到窄而紧致腰身和修长的双腿上。

带土怔在原地，两只眼睛像扫描仪一样，羞耻而又贪婪地在卡卡西身上勾勒了十几个来回。

— — 然后他突然发现，自己心率竟然跳出了罗曼蒂克的节奏。

霎时间，各种龌龊的思想占据了他冷静的大脑。带土扔下洗发水撒腿跑回房间掏出手机，嗖的翻开秋刀鱼的连载 — 这个章节带土看了不知道看了多少遍，但是“回锅肉”反复咀嚼吃起来照样很香。他一边阅读里面令人血脉喷张的句子，一边脑补浴室里卡卡西春意盎然的景象，全身上下所有的黄色细胞都躁动起来。

在他酣畅淋漓地排解完生理需求之后，一缕愁思飘进了高潮退却的生理性空洞之中：

完了完了，自己已经单方面对卡卡西上了二垒。这室友关系，再也不单纯了。

*

“洗发水事件”之后，带土总觉得心里过意不去 — 自己先是在浴室里占了卡卡西的便宜，接着又在卧室里侵犯了那个意识世界的卡卡西。他是个负责的男人，怎能做出如此没有人性的行径？！经历了一番思想斗争，带土终于决定鼓起勇气跟卡卡西摊牌：

“你看啊，咱俩也算是共用过一瓶洗发水的人了……那个……是不是可以有进一步发展……”

“怎么发展？”卡卡西在电脑上噼里啪啦打着字，看也没看带土一眼。

“就是那种，超越普通室友关系那种……”带土掰着手指头，脚尖在地上伸出去又缩回来，始终迈不出“进一步”。

“你是说，处对象那种？”卡卡西仍然目不转睛盯着屏幕，四平八稳地问道。

“嗯……差不多吧……嗯……就是……那种……可以拉个手什么的……”

“害，你不早说。”

说完，带土感到自己双手被紧握住，嘴唇上贴上了一枚挑逗的热吻。

两个二十出头血气方刚的小青年，熊熊荷尔蒙如同干柴烈火，处对象效率高不啰嗦，身上的衣服说脱就脱，该做的事情一分钟不能耽搁。

上床之前带土仗着自己博览群书知识丰富，带着一种虚怀若谷的大家风范，幻想自己是大灰狼强奸小白兔，还想着头一次要不要稍加克制别把刚处的小男友吓跑了。他努力掩饰这自己禽兽不如的凶相，故作温柔地看着身下的人，像是一只大灰狼对小白兔做餐前祷告。

“磨蹭什么。给我。”

没想到这年头兔子还挺心急的。

上床之后带土发现，卡卡西功夫了得，从引擎的发动到离合器的轻重，再到方向盘转动的角度，都完美地满足了带土对于速度与激情的诉求。带土那根变速杆被对方游刃有余地操纵着，档位来回变换，发挥出前所未有的功效。卡卡西路感极佳，一套操作娴熟老道，其间还带着几个高难度的漂移动作，浪得把带土的人生观都拍碎了，半条命都差点在初夜断送（这是个褒义的形容）。

第二天早上带土扯着半截被子遮住胸口，含羞带臊地问卡卡西，“昨晚上我表现好么？”

“总体还可以，部分细节还有提升空间。”卡卡西非常技术性地回答道。

“你技术可以啊。经历过不少磨炼吧？”

“没经验。新手上路，都是看书学的。”

带土化身为那种会坚信亲嘴会导致怀孕的纯情女高中生，一脸扭捏娇羞，“什么书呀，还教这个？给我看看呗？”

“你特么装傻呢吧？”卡卡西翻了个白眼，往带土屁股上横踹一脚，“挖掘机驾驶手册。满意了吧。”

哼，读过几本黄书了不起了？带土心想，我的知识储备，说出来吓死你！

*

带土不甘示弱，准备从秋刀鱼的大作中再提炼出一些高招，专门用来对付卡卡西。

他点开网页一看，之前那个俩室友搞对象的连载居然更新了！

那俩腻味老半天死活不表白的男的居然因为一瓶洗发水搞在一起了！剧情进展神速，第一天晚上就从拉手亲嘴这种PG13的镜头，油门一踩一路飙到小孩子都得捂眼睛的180迈。

男二温柔体贴地引导男主上路，以高超的驾驶技巧为男主带来绝佳的体验，情话说得让人脸红心跳，末了那一波骚操作瞄准带土的性癖正中下怀一通暴击，让这位182的猛男捂着doki doki的少女心嗷嗷乱叫。男主早上起来问男二自己昨晚表现那副羞涩的模样简直专业十级憨态可掬。

看完之后，带土昨晚残存的另半条命也被夺去了。

玛德，真好！太特么好了！

这玩意简直就是灵与肉的完美结合！世界上怎么会有这么惟妙惟肖的文字，直教人触景生情，拍案叫绝！秋刀鱼简直就是神仙！这么好的神仙居然下凡普度众生，阿弥陀佛，我佛善哉！

*

高速驾驶这种事情，有再一再二，就有再三再四。

在理论和实践双管齐下循环交错中，带土的技术日益提升，并且学会了察言观色揣摩对方的心思，读懂对方的暗示。他从一只普通的色狼变成了一只有心机的大尾巴狼。

卡卡西最近一边赶毕业论文一边写点网文赚外快，时常熬夜。然而亲密接触的机会随时可能出现，警觉的带土在卡卡西书桌旁边按兵不动潜伏着，绝不放过任何一个潜在的契机。

“没灵感。卡文了。”卡卡西啪的一声合上笔记本电脑，懒洋洋地靠在带土肩上，“你帮我缓解一下压力吧。”

果然，熬夜的大尾巴狼有肉吃。

于是带土扑上去大快朵颐吃干抹净。当然他并没有只顾着自己快乐，他如此体恤入微，怎会不顾及卡卡西难以纾解的压力。他仔细探索着卡卡西身体中那个解压的按钮，一次又一次以不同的角度，力度和频率触及它，并且极具创意性地增添了许多教科书上没有的高端操作。全程带土都有认认真真观察着对方的反应，直到他确认卡卡西把那些压力统统排解出去之后，才痛痛快快地松了一口气，算是遵循了“先人后己”的社交礼仪。

身心舒畅的卡卡西扬起脸在了带土右眼上落下一吻，温软的唇瓣摩挲着带土眼角，带土十分默契地回吻在卡卡西左眼，银色的睫毛在他唇间蹁跹煽动，惹得他心中发痒。

又是一个美好的夜晚！

第二天晚上卡卡西去上夜课了。带土回味着昨夜美妙的回忆，点开了那个小网站，准备收集资料做做调查，等卡卡西回来给他新鲜的惊喜。

带土点进网站一看，秋刀鱼又出新的连载了。他冲进去就是一通全身心沉浸式阅读理解。

这次的作品是一个基于二次元动漫的延伸创作，剧中的主角分别是背井离村报复社会的大boss内轮带人，和他年少时的挚友畑鹿惊。两人阔别十八年，鹿惊原以为带人早已离他而去，但其实带人一直在暗中默默等待着一个与他接近的机会。在一场生死之战后，他们终于尽弃前嫌。重归于好的那天晚上，他们赴死一般深情相爱，做了深入的战术切磋，施展出许多不可思议的招数。

余热散尽，喧嚣沉寂，鹿惊吻上了带人的右眼，带人亦回吻在鹿惊左眼上 — 那只自己曾经赠与他的写轮眼。这一吻，吻尽了两人一生一世的羁绊。

带土看得瞠目结舌，头皮发麻。

玛德，以他现在的阅读理解能力，竟然能从别人的故事里读出自己的人生感悟了！

读这玩意儿就像看自己与卡卡西doi场景回放。世上竟有如此奇妙的体验：以第一人称爽完还能以第三人称再爽一次。

爽完带土不忘给人点赞打赏。他这个月工资就这样成功转账。

在金钱与生理冲动都离他而去之后，带土正式进入四大皆空的贤者时间。恢复理智的大脑后知后觉地感到这篇文有点邪门 — 准确地说，是跟他昨晚的经历有点“撞车”。

首先，他俩昨晚玩的play难度系数爆表，即便是脑洞扯得跟井盖那么大也未必能想到；其次，结尾处细节对真实场景的还原度未免过高，说是巧合未免有些蹊跷（随手写几句话，居然单压了！！skr skr）。

带土阅文无数，还没有见过二次元的梗能升维跨界撞到三次元人身上的。

这特么简直像纸片人碰瓷。

“卡卡西，你说……这个卧室里，会不会被人偷偷安了监控摄像头。”那天带土紧张兮兮怎么也睡不踏实，他犹犹豫豫地问卡卡西，“带夜视功能那种。”

“那种摄像头可贵了。”

“那万一真有那种有钱的死变态呢？”

“别做梦了，除了我，谁稀罕看你。变态都不稀罕看的。”

“嗯……你说的对。”

这波PUA十分有效，把带土的疑虑打进尘埃里。

“今天玩点什么？”卡卡西熄了床头灯，凑过身对带土耳语道。

“听你的。”

*

带人和鹿惊的连载鸽了好多天，这不太像秋刀鱼平时更新的节奏。带土今天又打了一笔巨款给秋刀鱼，礼貌地催更说「太累了就休息一下。期待后续。」

付款成功，他抬头瞥见卡卡西躺在沙发上捧着手机一个人傻乐。

“卡卡西，笑这么开心，看什么呢？”

“没、没什么……”卡卡西目光躲躲闪闪，手忙脚乱把手机移开带土的视线。

“什么东西这么好玩，给我也看一眼呗？”

“不好玩，超无聊，你别看。”

“你是不是背着我跟什么人搞暧昧呢？”

“瞎说！我哪有！”

“那你怎么不能给我看？”

“……这个真的不能看……”

带土拧着卡卡西手腕，二话不说抢过手机。

屏幕上是一段未写完的文稿：带人和鹿惊躺在床上讨论，和平年代忍者都不打打杀杀了，会不会做一些奇特的潜伏工作，比如在别人家卧室偷偷安有夜视功能的摄像头，挺贵的那种。然后是一段露骨的描写，只写到一半，但带土已经猜到了结局。

— — 玛德！终于找到这俩纸片人的本尊了！

看完带土心情十分纠结，一方面他得知秋刀鱼原来一直跟他同居差点喜极而泣，另一方面，原来自己的隐私全部被写成小说分享给广大的黄文爱好者了，自己被人卖了还给人打赏呢，他觉得自己简直沙雕到不可救药。

沉默了两秒钟，他从一堆纷繁复杂的情绪中选择了愤怒：

“我把你当男朋友，你特么把我当素材库！  
“你当初跟我好，是不是图谋不轨，就是为了给文章取材?  
“你说，你还跟多少人有过这种不正当交易！  
“你这个骗钱害人欺诈感情的大垃圾！  
“分、分手！”

骂完以后，带土不但没有排解愤怒，反倒更加沮丧失落 — 这下可好，如果分手了，秋刀鱼就没有素材了。他非但没了男朋友，连黄文也没得看了。

想到这里，带土难过地掉了眼泪。

“带土……对不起，我错了。  
“我跟你交往之前没谈过恋爱，以前那些文章都是我瞎编的。  
“后来跟你好了以后，就忍不住会把我们之间的事情代到其他的事情上面……  
“我写的时候，也都会想到你……  
“我在生活里是一个特别不会表达的人，可能虚构的世界对我来说比较轻松，所以我想借着那些破故事，把自己说不出来的想法和对你的感情写出来……  
“那些故事都是假的，但是我对你是真心的。  
“你要是不开心，我全都删掉好么。我答应你，以后再也不写了。  
“别分手，好么？

说着卡卡西拿过手机，点开记事簿准备按下删除键。

带土冲上前去一个熊抱搂住了卡卡西，将那只准备删文的手臂死死锁在自己怀中。

“别删！我还没看完呢……这段挺好看的……”

*

网友们再也没有等来秋刀鱼新作的更新。他们等来的是秋刀鱼的一份声明。

他说，自己在最近的作品中用了和男朋友的一些真实桥段，惹对方不开心，所以他决定退圈。他还是会坚持写作，但应该只存在硬盘上，写给男朋友一个人看。他已经明白了写作真正的乐趣和意义所在，也会更加珍惜现在这份感情。

底下一堆读者一边唏嘘感慨，惋惜这位业界大神的离开，一边柠檬精上身羡慕嫉妒这位独得恩宠的男朋友。评论区里七嘴八舌议论纷纷，热闹非凡。

作为秋刀鱼的最忠实最狂热的粉丝，带土依依不舍地向自己最喜欢的写手发私信作别。

红豆糕甜到爆：虽然舍不得你离开，但还是真心祝福你。希望你们幸福！

秋刀鱼咸值高：谢谢你一直以来的支持，也祝你早日找到自己的幸福。

红豆糕甜到爆：借你吉言，我最近恋爱了。

秋刀鱼咸值高：恭喜！

红豆糕甜到爆：我男朋友是我爱豆。

秋刀鱼咸值高：哦……

（打字中）

（打字中）

我男朋友是我金主。

**Author's Note:**

> 对不起，没有真车，开了个寂寞。


End file.
